


Something to Fight For

by rocketsandraccoons



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsandraccoons/pseuds/rocketsandraccoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a Princess, soon to be a Queen. Her whole life she has been told what to do and how to do it, now she has the chance to do what she wants. Drink like a Dweller, talk like a Soldier, dress like a Mercenary, live like a Rebel and fight like a Hero. The line between what is acceptable and what she wants seems to disappear. </p>
<p>She had started off fighting for no one but herself. She had been selfish and heartbroken. But after half a year of fighting and working her way through the country, her opinion changes. Her title as the Princess seems to be suddenly offending and she wants nothing but to help the people who have been wronged.</p>
<p>It all changed the day she was taken to Mourningwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Fight For

When the journey started; when Walter and Jasper took me away from the castle, I didn’t expect it to turn into a full blown revolution. When I was informed of the revolution it was pain and anger over what my brother had done that fuelled me. When I saw what my brother had done to the Dwellers, the anger, pain and betrayal over Elliot simmered ever so slightly and I was determined to help the Dwellers. I did what Sabine asked of me, thankful that in Brightwall there were fewer beggars than there was in the Dweller camp. 

Though when I was in the reliquary, fighting through the hordes of Skeletons (which I later learned were names Hollow men) it was for Elliot. It was the pain over him that kept me fighting. It was the pain over the fact my brother had betrayed me. Yes, I felt terrible for the people. I felt awful when I saw what Logan had reduced the Dwellers to. I felt guilty when I saw that Logan had shut down the Brightwall Academy, but it was the betrayal that kept me fighting. I was his sister and he had betrayed me.

He had forced me to choose between my fiancé and three innocent people. I chose my fiancé because he would hate me for letting him live. It would be selfish of me to let him live. I was the people’s Princess; it was my duty to help them. Even if that meant sacrificing my own happiness; Jasper had taken to asking me (rhetorically) if I had sacrificed my happiness. It stung, that he would ask such a question when he knew my relationship with Elliot, but then that was just it, he _knew_ my relationship with Elliot. 

It was strained, but I was to marry into nobility and unlike the other nobles, Elliot cared about the people. He did not view himself as above everyone else; he viewed himself as in a position to help everyone else. A quality that drew me too him. But he was demanding and often our views did not match up. He had planned our entire lives out without giving me a say in it. He knew what he wanted and cared not if that was part of my plans. But I loved him anyway. I was a Princess and everything had been done for me, having someone plan out my entire life for me was almost natural. Almost.

Six months I had allowed the pain over Elliot and Logan’s betrayal of me to guide me. I wanted to help the people I had come across, for they too had been wronged, but still I had not gotten over what had been done to me. My heart still guided me through my own pain and betrayal. A small part fought for the people I had met. A small part fought for the Dwellers and the people of Brightwall. A small part fought for those who had died in the monorail accident. 

Then one day, the pain seemed to drain from me. My seemingly perfect excuse began to look pathetic in my own eyes. 

It was called Mourningwood according to Walter. He had told me we would find our next allies there. A part of me had thought that utterly ridicules. Who in their right mind would live in such a disgusting place? When Walter then told me after night fall it was the most dangerous place in all of Albion, I had no trouble believing him. Again making me wonder just who it was living there, for no one in their right mind would willingly live there. Especially a group of people who would be able to help us overthrow my brother.

When we approached the old fortress my stomach began to churn in anticipation and dread. Just who could we be recruiting that would live there. When I saw a familiar flash of red and heard a voice call over I felt my heart begin to sink, telling myself it was my imagination. When I heard the cheers just at the mention of Walters name I told myself I was hearing things. When the gate opened and we walked into the old fortress, I felt a new form of anger take hold of me. 

It was then that I realised just how petty my excuse for fighting was.

I took in the surroundings. We were approaching two men. The gates were shutting behind us. There were men scattered around, all their eyes locking on both Walter and I. There did not seem to be a single person that went without injury. There were a number of graves and a number of dead bodies simply lying on the ground, while the men were digging more graves.

Albion’s Royal Army. My brother’s men had been sent to their deaths. My brother had sent these men to their deaths. A conversation I had overheard flitted through my memories. Logan had been planning to send the Swift brigade to Mourningwood simply to shut them up. It made me want to scoff. He had sent them to their deaths and he probably could not care less. He had his new Elite Soldiers who could not care less about Albion or its people; they oppressed those they were supposed to be saving.

“You came all this way to ‘proposition’ us? And I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned.”

I was dragged out of my thoughts and looked up. Despite the man’s joking tone there was still an underlying seriousness. My heart went out to the men.

“Ben Finn. It’s good to see you. I take it the legends about this place are true then.” 

Hollow Men. The man who had been above the gate had asked us if we were men or Hollow Men. Somehow the seriousness of his words had escaped me. I did not know what a Hollow Man was at that point, but I was sure I was soon going to fall out. Come nightfall. Was the bitter thought that entered my head.

“I’ll say. You’ve never seen so many Hollow Men in one place. We’ve been stationed here for weeks, trying to eradicate them.” Major Swift had explained to Walter. “Mainly it’s us getting eradicated. We lost some good men last night, including Lieutenant Simmons here. And the buggers will be back tonight.” 

“Logan just loves to send you on the best assignments, doesn’t he? That’s a part of what I would like to talk to you about.”

It was then that I realised he was talking about me. It was also at that moment as two words slipped past Major Swift’s lips that I saw hope within not just his, but Ben’s eyes as well. The same hope I saw in Samuel’s eyes when I helped the people of Brightwall and the hope that was in both Sabine and Boulder’s eyes when I returned.

It was in that moment that I stopped fighting because of what Logan had done to me and started fight to stop what Logan had done to those who served him.


End file.
